


Brighter Than the Stars

by takeitoffhemmo



Series: Summer Clemmings [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bonfire, Clemmings, Fluff, I actually choked on the fluff, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Party, Summer, THIS IS SO CUTE, ash trying to get mikey to be social, luke likes Mikey a lot, they're literally just cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7357879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takeitoffhemmo/pseuds/takeitoffhemmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael's not very social, so he's a little pissed when Ashton drags him to a quarry bonfire. He becomes a little less pissed after a certain blonde with pretty blue eyes spends time with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brighter Than the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> there are mentions of alcohol in this but nothing bad happens as a result of alcohol consumption.  
> Just a lot of cuteness.

Michael curses as he trips over a log while he blindly stumbles through the dark behind his friend, Ashton. The mid-summer air is cool on his skin, making him wish he had more than a t-shirt on, and the moon is already high in the sky, but offers barely any light. Stars twinkle above the two boys as they trek through the forest to get to the quarry on the edge of town. The trek is familiar for Ashton, but this is Michael's first trip to the quarry everyone parties at, and he isn't exactly ecstatic to be tripping through underbrush in the middle of the night. 

"How much farther?" Michael asks, while maneuvering around a tree that's fallen. 

"Not much. Just..." Ashton replies while parting some bushes, and then Michael can see it. The huge bonfire burning a bright orange with the smoke curling off up into the night sky. He can see people his age walking around the fire, and he can faintly hear their loud chattering. 

"Oh," Michael breathes as he takes in the scene before him. He still isn't happy about the rigorous trek, but the party suddenly seems inviting. 

"Yeah," Ashton says and grins at Michael. Michael attempts to smile back as he follows Ashton out of the woods and through the clearing to where everyone else is. As they get closer to the fire, the talking gets louder, and Michael can hear music playing from somewhere as well. 

Michael slows his steps and begins playing with the hem of his t-shirt. He's still not sure if he wants to be here, and everyone looks like they're having a good time; he doesn't want to ruin that. 

"Mikey?" Ash asks from a little ahead of him. 

"Hmm?" Michael replies while he continues contemplating turning back and braving the forest on his own. 

Ashton walks back to his friend and links their arms. "Michael, you are going to socialize and have a good time, alright? Let's go." 

Michael grumbles, but walks with Ashton the rest of the way to the fire nonetheless. Once they're at the huge fire, the heat from it is hot against Michael's pale cheeks and he can imagine he probably looks like his blushing right now. He hates how sensitive his skin is. He sighs and follows Ash to a table with various alcohol beverages on top. There's a cooler underneath with more. Ashton hands Michael a can of beer and then opens one for himself. "I want you to try to have fun. There's more than just people from our school, so you might find someone you like, okay? Michael, please just have some fun. Stop thinking for a little. I love you, you know that, right?" Ash says. 

Michael nods while fiddling with the can in his hand. "Yeah, I know. I love you too. I promise I'll try, but no guarantees." 

Ashton smiles and pats Michael on the back. "Great! I'll see you around. Text me if you leave." 

Michael nods again and then watches as his friend wanders off to talk with other people. Michael appreciates Ashton's concern, but sometimes he wishes he was concerned just a little less. Parties really aren't Michael's scene and he's probably going to sit somewhere along the edge of this one to pretend he's not really here. 

Luke's already slightly tipsy when he sees him. The tall, pale boy, wearing a Green Day t-shirt, and black skinny jeans. His hair is fire engine red -- the reason Luke saw him -- and he's beautiful. Luke almost trips over his own feet, he does that a lot, when he notices the new boy. He definitely hasn't seen him around before because Luke knows he'd remember. He hits Calum's arm and asks, "Hey, do you know who that is?" 

Calum follows Luke's gaze and then shrugs. "He probably goes to a different school. I've never seen him before." 

"He's cute, right? Do you think he's, like, into boys?" Luke asks while keeping his eyes on the pretty boy with green eyes and red hair. 

Calum shrugs again. "How am I supposed to know? I said I'd never seen him before." 

Luke groans and then glares at his friend. "You're absolutely useless. Thank you so much." 

Calum rolls his eyes and shoves Luke towards the boy. "Just talk to him." 

Luke almost trips again at the sudden movement, but regains his balance surprisingly fast. "Okay, uh, yeah. I'll do that. See ya!" Luke says and then begins walking towards the boy. He wipes his hands on his jeans and prays to God his breath doesn't smell too bad from the beer he was drinking. He also hopes he isn't too sweaty from dancing as close as he was to the fire. 

Michael hadn't fully made it to his destination on the edge of the party when someone approached him. An extremely tall, taller than Michael, guy with styled up blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, and a really nice jawline is that someone and Michael silently curses the sky. 

"Hey," the guy says and Michael tries to return his smile. 

"Hi," Michael replies quietly. Can he still get to his spot without seeming rude? 

"I'm Luke. I haven't seen you around before, um, I guess you don't go to Keyville??" the guy, Luke, says and Michael really wishes he'd go away. 

"No, I don't go to Keyville. I go to Johnson," Michael replies and begins walking backwards. He might be able to make it. Maybe even Luke will get the hint. He doesn't. Luke follows him. Goddammit. 

"You didn't say your name," Luke points out after Michael's sat on the log he had been trying to get to for the past five minutes. Luke sits next to him and Michael cannot believe his misfortune. 

"You never asked," Michael replies and then shivers. The sudden change from the heat of the fire to the cool of the night finally hits him. He feels Luke shift next to him and stiffens when something is draped over him. Michael glances at him and he's smiling sheepishly. 

"I like to keep a sweater around," Luke replies and Michael glances at the fabric on his shoulders. It is indeed a sweater that Michael remembered seeing tied around Luke's waist earlier. 

"But won't you be cold?" Michael asks while pushing his arms into the sleeves of the piece of clothing. 

Luke shakes his head. "I don't usually get too cold. Besides, you seemed like you needed it way more than me. What's your name?" 

Michael shrugs and then glances up at the stars. He doesn't usually get to see this many and it blows him away at how huge the universe is. He doesn't like the party, but he wouldn't mind coming back just to star gaze. 

"I like the stars too," Luke says quietly beside him and Michael thinks maybe this guy isn't too bad. 

"Michael," he says and smiles when he hears Luke repeat it to himself. 

They don't say anything after that. They just sit together with their necks craned to look up at the sky. At some point Michael shifts closer to lean against Luke and sometime later their fingers are interlaced. The party is loud in the distance, but somehow they created their own space separate from that. It's like they exist in their own world where it's just them and the stars. Michael thinks it's kind of perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it!! 
> 
> come talk to me on tumblr, I love hearing from you guys! 
> 
> lukesgoggles


End file.
